Garcia Knows Best
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Okay, I'm a little new to this. This is literally my VERY first fanfic so the summary may be a little suckish. Just a little one shot i wrote between our two favorite FBI Agents. JJ/Emily fic! R&R, only positives please :3 it's my first time.


Author's note: This is my first Fic so go easy on the criticism.

Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOULTELY NONE OF THE CRIMINAL MINDS CHARACTERS. NOR WILL I EVER OWN ANY OF THEM.

Penelope Garcia was no fool, and she did not enjoy being played for one. It was clear as day how her two best friends felt about each other, though both easily denied it whenever she tried to mention anything about it. She, however, had been there for almost every awkward situation between the two. Seeing JJ blush and Emily stutter, she just couldn't get enough of. But noooo "Garcia, you have no idea what you're talking about." was always the same answer she received from them both. She remembered that day in JJ's office like it was yesterday; well, only because it WAS yesterday.

**Flashback**

_"JJ!" Penelope sang happily practically skipping into her best friend's office closing the door behind her. "What is it Garcia, I'm working." JJ mumbled not looking up from the case file she was reading. Garcia scowled slightly not one bit enjoying being enjoyed for another icky case that she knows she's going to have to be a part of later. "I thought we'd talk…" _

'_I'm working…' _

"_About Emily…" _

_At this the blonde looked up from what she was reading to make eye contact with the jittery technical analyst. Garcia grinned knowing she was going to wear her down sooner or later. "What's there to talk about?" JJ questioned with caution already knowing where this was going._

"_Are you going to tell her yet?" _

'_There's nothing to tell her.' _

"_Oh cut the crap, JJ. It is totally obvious that you love her, and it's totally obvious that she loves you back! Why won't one of you just step up and tell the other!" _

_JJ sighed smiling slightly "It's not like that Penelope. I don't know where you got the impression, but for once the great Penelope Garcia is wrong." Garcia pursed her lips crossing her arm staring holes into the young blonde. "JJ-" she began but was brought to an abrupt halt by JJ's equally intimidating stare just daring her to go on. "Fine, I'll back off…for now, but mark my words Jennifer, I'm not giving up on this." She winked before scurrying back to her office. _

_ JJ sighed again as Garcia left knowing she was right, well about one thing at least. She HAD in fact fallen in love with Emily Prentiss, but there was absolutely no way she could admitted to either of her best friends, especially Emily herself. She blushed at the thought of her love and forced her mind to bury itself back into her work. All the while a certain technical analyst grins peering through the blinds of her office window. _

_**_End Flashback**

Penelope smiled to herself completely forgetting her two best friends waiting for her to say something. "Uh, Penelope, any day now would be nice." Emily chuckled sarcastically. "Oh! Right, sorry, I completely forgot. Either is fine. I don't really care." She waved off any interest in the movie they were about to watch, basically because she had forgotten what the choices were anyway. "What's got you so deep in thought? You've been spacing out for the past, ten minutes." JJ asked hoping it wasn't about what she thought it was about, Emily secretly hoping the same. They had gathered at JJ's house for a little get together which with their jobs at the FBI the rarely got to do. "Nothing…" she lied not wanting to be gunned down because she knew she was out numbered and not 'authorized' to carry a gun like the both of them. "Can we start the movie already? I'm starting to fall asleep." Emily impatiently yawned reclining back onto the couch. "Oh, yeah. I'll go make popcorn." JJ suggested starting to get up but Penelope beat her to it. "No, let me, I always enjoy the popping of corn. It relaxes me." she happily scurried into the kitchen realizing it was the perfect opportunity to leave her friends alone to finally have that talk.

"It relaxes her?" JJ questioned raising an eyebrow. "Remind me again why we're friends with her?" Emily joked turning back to her friend. Emily felt that this was as good a time as any to tell Jennifer how she really feels. Lord knows she had come close to doing so many times before.

**Flashback**

_Emily Prentiss contemplated on exactly what she was going to say that morning. "I'm just going to tell her and get it over with. She clearly doesn't feel the same way anyway, so at least I can have this out of the way." She kept telling herself as she paced in JJ's office. _

_ A very hurried JJ rushed into her office "JJ, you're here finally…Listen, I've really got to talk to you." she began but stopped when she realized JJ was rummaging through things on her desk and was soon grabbing her go bag from under her desk. "I'd love to talk, but we have a case in San Francisco. Hotch is going to brief us on the plane. We leave in 20." She said hastily leaving her office and Emily standing there barely able to get out a word. Garcia smiles as she walks past JJ's office at the 'convenient' time. _

**End Flashback**

The two sat in awkward silence before JJ couldn't take it any longer. "Emily, there's something I have to tell you." she said shyly and averted her gaze to anything else but the dark eyes that had themselves trained on her at the moment. "Yeah?" Emily shifted to where she sat parallel to JJ awaiting another response. _Now or never Jareau_ JJ told herself before she decided it was okay to continue. "Ever since you came to the BAU I've sort of…been attracted to you. At first it was something I thought I would just grow out of but now I realize…well…I guess, what I'm trying to say is…Damnit, Emily. I'm in love with you." she blurted out immediately turning red and glancing anywhere else but the woman that sat in front of her.

Emily felt her breath hitch in her throat as JJ blurted out her confession. She was slightly amused by her immediate embarrassment. "JJ…" 'I know, it's weird now, I probably just ruined our friendship by saying something, and I know I shouldn't have, it was all a mistake and I'm really sorry…' Emily smiled at the adorable babbling and placed her hand gently on JJ's cheek stroking it lightly with her thumb. JJ looked at her ashamed at what she just blurted out and noticed she had become much closer than she was before. "It's okay JJ." She whispers slightly leaning in more to where their noses are only inches away from each other. "I-it is?" 'You're never going to believe this, but I love you too.' That's the last thing that is said before Emily closes the gap between them and gently takes JJ's lips in her own. After a few moments Emily breaks the kiss and smiles and JJ giggles a bit. "Well, I hate to admit it, but Garcia was right." JJ pulled Emily's face back to hers and this time kissed back with more passion.

Garcia leaned against the doorframe and smiled at her two friends engaged in their lip lock. Finally one of them had said something. She was getting tired of waiting for one of them to step up and take charge. She smiled again and took a bite of the popcorn realizing she was right again. After all, Garcia knows best. 


End file.
